


Kuroko No Drabble

by Ookamicky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles</p>
<p>1. AoAka: Akashi despises winter. Aomine seems to like it.<br/>2. AoAka: Akashi is sick.<br/>3. MuraAka: Murasakibara needs more sweets.<br/>4. AoKise: Kise is happy to see Aomine again.<br/>5. MuraHimu: Murasakibara can't see that ring anymore.<br/>6. NijiAka: Nijimura is fascinated by Akashi<br/>7. NijiAka: Akashi is in need for cheering up.<br/>8. Kuroko's PoV: The sad "truth" Kuroko is seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko No Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A few drabbles (around 100 words each) about the Kuroko no Basket boys I have written over the past weeks. Maybe I will add some, depending on whether or not I will write more of them.

AoAka  
Akashi despised winter. It was too cold and too slippery for his taste. The fact that his feet didn't fully obey him due to that made him angry.   
His boyfriend loved winter. He had a thing for snow, loved to have snowball fights, build snowmen and skate on frozen puddles randomly.   
Somehow that was the only part Akashi liked about winter. Aomine wasn't one to show joy normally, but as soon as he was in the snow, he behaved like a child.   
“Oi, Seijuurou! Made a snowman that looks like you!”  
Akashi looked over. Suddenly, winter wasn't that bad anymore. 

 

AoAka **mentions of sex**  
Akashi felt horrible. His body hurt, he could barely move and his head felt as if it was going to explode.   
Today out of all days, his boyfriend came to visit.   
“You're sick? Com'on to bed then,” Aomine said with a grin and pulled him to his bedroom. He pushed him into bed and Akashi was almost sure what would happen next. But the other left the room, coming back a few minutes later, tea in his hands, and lotion.   
“I'll give your back a massage.”  
Maybe Aomine didn't only think of sex after all. What a perfect boyfriend.

 

MuraAka  
It was boring home alone. Sure, he had sweets, a soft bed, a tv to watch a basketball match on, but something was missing.   
He felt lonely.   
Murasakibara sighed, leaning back a little and reached into his bag of chips only to find it empty. Perfect, this as well. He thought about getting up or not to get something new.   
Then he remembered, there was nothing left. Well then. He got up, put on shoes and opened the door.   
“Where are you going, Atsushi?”   
He smiled, when he saw Akashi with sweets.   
His Akashi.   
Nevertheless, the tall male leaned down, swept the smaller off the ground and kissed him lovingly.   
Sweetest sweets to have. 

 

AoKise  
A whole year without his Aomine had been hard, but he was happy that this time was over. They had skyped as often as possible and spent countless nights awake to text.  
America and Japan were in completely different time zones after all.   
Now he was standing at the airport, waiting for Aomine to come back from his year abroad.   
There he was! He couldn't hold back.   
He had promised not to make a fuzz but he jumped forward into the taller's arms, clinging to him tightly.   
“Oi, Ryouta...,” Aomine protested with a laugh but hugged him back immediately.   
“I've missed you, too.” 

 

MuraHimu  
He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but really he couldn't help it.   
Murasakibara stared a picture of them, it was a happy picture but everything he could see was that ring. That ring that Himuro always wore, never took off because it was “from Taiga”.   
He knew that they were best friends for years and had some rivalry going on, even if he didn't understand it.   
But that the only jewelry the smaller was wearing was not from him but from Kagami annoyed him like hell.   
So he decided: he needed to get Tatsuya a set of jewelry as soon as possible.

 

NijiAka  
Sometimes Nijimura wondered how he managed the team. They were so talented but at the same time, they really exhausted him.   
Especially Seijuurou.   
He was a weird guy but he fascinated him in ways, he would have never expected.  
At the moment the smallest of them was playing against a tall guy. Nijimura was watching intently, amazed by the way Seijuurou moved so smoothly and the way his seniors were watching devotional...   
It was breathtaking.   
He leaned against the wall while watching, a small grin on his face when the boy scored.   
Maybe he was a bit more than fascinated.

 

NijiAka  
Practice was over for half an hour already, but Akashi didn't feel like going home. Home was only his dad. His dad, silence, orders, stiffness.   
“Akashi? What are you still doing here?”  
The voice of his captain made him look up. He didn't answer though, he didn't know what to say.   
But Nijimura didn't seem to need a reply, he just walked over with a gentle smile.   
“Wanna come with me? We can eat something together and you can sleep over,” the taller male offered. Akashi stared at him shortly before a small smile appeared on his face, along with a nod.   
Being with Nijimura sounded better than going home. 

 

Kuroko PoV  
Kuroko was sitting on a bench, watching Aomine and Kise silently.   
They had started playing basketball half an hour ago.   
Without him.   
Aomine had preferred asking Kise, despite him and Kuroko spending the evening together. Kuroko didn't mind. He knew that he was no match for his tall friend.   
Or for his friends in general.   
He wasn't good enough and he would never be.   
That was okay. He was used to it by now.   
When the other two were laughing, fooling around Kuroko noticed. He noticed that, despite always saying it was okay, it hurt.   
It hurt to be left out. It was not okay.


End file.
